nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Death's Tower
Death's Tower is a DLC map created by Crystar800. It is intened for Solo playing but can be played on Multiplayer. It is reccomended to play on Solo to get the full experience. It is rumored to be part of the upcoming "Solo Maps DLC" by Crystar500. It is unknown how to attain this map at the time, but is rumored to be for Black Ops 2. The only character that is notable on this map is Samantha Maxis. On Multiplayer, players are just generic CIA operatives or CDC workers. Spawn "You cannot hide in there forever, Edward!" '' ::::: ''- Samantha Maxis Players are spawned in a clearing in a forest. The grass is a dark gray color and a black fog swirls overhead, making the sky unable to be seen at all. All that can be seen in this clearing is a tower. The tower looks much like an abandoned hotel with five floors. Any attempts to leave the clearing are in vain. Trees have fallen, blocking any way out and forcing you to remain there in the clearing. Weapons: *An M14 on the left wall of the hotel for 500 points. *An Olympia on a fallen tree for 500 points. *A Mauser pistol for 350 points to the right of the hotel entrance. Perks: *Quick Revive is in a corner of the clearing for 1500 points. *PHD Flopper is here for 2000 points. Lobby "Take me to my father." '' '' - Samantha Maxis The lobby is medium-sized. It has an elevator like "Five" that goes floor by floor at will. Once the power is turned on, you may use it freely for 250 points. The windows are broken and the seats in the waiting area have been broken. Cobwebs litter the entire building, giving it a musty look. The reception counter is bloodstained. There's only one window here, and that's in the waiting area. There's also a door down to the basement for 1250 points. Weapons: *An MP40 for 1000 points near the elevator. *Molotov Cocktails for a mere 50 points in the waiting area. *A Mystery Box spawn in front of the counter. Perks: *If playing Solo, Who's Who II will appear to the left of the receptionist's counter. *If playing Multiplayer, Tombstone will appear instead of Who's Who II. *Juggernog is in the waiting area for 2500 points. Basement "The floor is all rumbly..." '' - Said by Samantha while in the basement'' The basement is very large and a good spot for training. Other than that, there's nothing much else to it. The walls are cracked and made of concrete, reminsicent of Nacht der Untoten. Weapons: *A Thompson on the wall for 1200 points. *Galvanknuckles for 6000 points. *Mystery Box Spawn at the far end of the room, away from the stairs. Perks: *Deadshot Daiquri for 1000 points. Second Floor "You will never succeed in this, Edward!" '' '' - Said by Samantha upon reaching the second floor After clearing the debris for 1000 points, the second floor is opened up. The rooms in the hotel are much like rooms in Die Rise space-wise. However, they take some inspiration from Modern Warfare 2's Museum level in that eachr room represents a character from the zombies mode. Each room costs 750 points to open. The debris to the next floor costs 1500 points. Marlton's Room *Marlton's watch is on a desk. *A cracked pair of glasses is on the floor. *An Executioner revolver can be bought for 350 points. *A picture of the Nuketown Bunker can be seen on the wall. *Upon activating a radio on the desk, instrumental to the song "Marvin's Room" by Drake is heard. *The room is completely clean, not a cobweb or dust particle in sight. Misty's Room *An Olympia is on a stand near the closet. *A skull is on one of the bedside tables. *Blood stains the floor. *The bedroom has a color scheme of pink, dark blue and baige. *Misty's hat is in the closet. *An M27 is on the wall for 1600 points. Who's Who II "No matter how many you kill, you can not win this way!" '' - Samantha Maxis'' Main Article: Who's Who II Who's Who II is a perk that appears only during Solo mode on Death's Tower. It does not appear in Multiplayer. Who's Who II is much different than it's predecessor. It uses coding from Mob of the Dead, sending the user into Purgatory, just like Mob of the Dead. However, when Samantha enters, she'll be able to do more things. It is required to do the easter egg and costs 2000 points. While in Who's Who's "ghost" mode, the player can zap zombies, teleporting them. They also may see things that are not possible to see normally without the perk. Some additional side effects: *Additional damage boost when surrounded. *Stacks with Quick Revive. In Purgatory, you'll keep your guns and use the Mustang & Sally instead of the usual electricity rays. *Keep your perks (besides this one) when going into Purgatory. *Makes Power Ups randomly spawn "When In Need". Easter Egg Song